


Freinage contrôlé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [93]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Footvent Calendar Day 14, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Secret Admirer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alphonse admire Gianluigi depuis son enfance, alors maintenant que le gardien est au PSG, les choses peuvent prendre une certaine tournure.





	Freinage contrôlé

Freinage contrôlé

  
Maintenant que Gianluigi était au PSG, Alphonse avait enfin trouvé un mentor pour l'aider à s'améliorer dans son métier. Après quelques semaines à se côtoyer, Gigi et lui étaient devenus amis dans une sorte de relation mentor-élève, Buffon lui apprenant beaucoup de choses, et Alphonse buvant ses paroles comme si elles étaient sacrées. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer à personne était qu'il avait une forte affection pour Gianluigi depuis plusieurs années, même s'il y avait quelque chose comme 15 ans de différence entre eux. Alors pendant une séance d'entraînement semblant anodine, Alphonse s'exerçait avec Gigi, l'italien lui racontait quelques unes de ses aventures avec son équipe nationale et la Juventus, Areola avait tout de suite paru gêné de n'avoir pas grand chose à raconter à son tour, à part les quelques folies qui avaient pu se passer en Russie pendant la coupe du monde. Alphonse n'avait pas du tout était utile pendant ce mois, il avait juste servi à danser avec ses amis, mais Gigi l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait encore le temps de devenir un expert pour son poste et un titulaire indiscutable, qu'il avait déjà un bon niveau (par rapport aux matches du PSG et à ses deux sélections en septembre).

  
Après le match retour face à Liverpool, durant lequel Gigi avait assuré en temps que gardien titulaire. Dans le bus pour retourner au centre de formation, bien malgré lui (Alphonse ne disait pas merci à l'alcool) Areola finit dans les bras de Buffon, à un mauvais freinage, Alphonse finit par écraser ses lèvres contre celles de l'italien. Heureusement, Presnel mettrai tellement d'ambiance que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Alphonse en avait profité suffisamment longtemps pour ensuite passer une bonne nuit, deux victoires en une nuit.

  
Fin


End file.
